


She was sent to rescue me

by OTTLCWPTTISPSBQNBTTKs_bitch



Series: Lost and Found [4]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, baby names fluff, my Veronica rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTLCWPTTISPSBQNBTTKs_bitch/pseuds/OTTLCWPTTISPSBQNBTTKs_bitch
Summary: Mrs. Greene fixes a little problem for Alyssa and Emma. That’s just what she does.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: Lost and Found [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	She was sent to rescue me

Veronica Greene took the stairs down very carefully. She wasn’t about to admit it to anyone but she knew, she knew at her age karma would come for her from unexpected directions. Even the oak stair treads? These benign looking bastards probably had a trip or two in store for her.

As she descended the final step she heard Alyssa gave a squeal and a victorious whoop. Then came some disgruntled sputtering from her daughter in law. 

Kids.

Veronica shook her head. She made herself stay on course, stick to the reason she left her bedroom in the first place and headed to the kitchen, quelling her curiosity temporarily. 

Later, steaming mug of tea in hand, she headed to the living room. All the lights were out save for a lamp by Alyssa’s corner of the couch and the Christmas tree. But Veronica had no trouble finding her way about. Thanks to Emma’s enthusiasm the tree had enough lights hung on it to probably illuminate the entire Edgewater Courthouse.

She walked by the couch where the two women laid and rested a hand gently on her daughter’s shoulder.

“Still working on that middle name for my grandbaby?”

Alyssa had a book propped against her legs. She lifted a lazy finger and pointed at Emma. “She lost, it’s on her now.”

Emma smiled at Veronica but it came out looking more like a pained grimace. Then she turned to Alyssa and asked, “Francis?”

Alyssa wrinkled her nose in response.

“Liam? … Louis?” Emma paused and bit her lip. “Zayn?”

“You’re just messing with me now.”

“I thought losing meant I got to pick.”

“And I get to say no.”

Seated on her favorite chair, Veronica sensed that this was the opening she’d been waiting for. So she looked up from behind her mug. “So you... lost a bet?” 

The couple glanced at each other. The older woman watched the silent battle that went on between them in the second it took before Alyssa said, “Rock, paper, scissors. Best of five. I beat her with three scissors in a row.”

“Who does that?” Emma muttered under her breath, but loud enough that Veronica heard her. And obviously, so did Alyssa.

“Winners, apparently,” Alyssa sniffed and lifted a hand to flip to a new page on her book. She returned her hand to her spot, in Emma's grasp.

Veronica took a very long sip of her chamomile tea while she processed this information. It was also a good way to avoid saying the first thing that came to her mind.

But it didn’t mean she was going to _not_ say anything.

“Well, girls, I know it’s really not my place to suggest...” Veronica stopped to wave a hand at the two women who started to object. “Nolan,” she finally said.

“Yes?” Emma said.

“No.” Veronica smiled at a wide-eyed Emma. “You could have ‘Nolan’ as their middle name.”

Then she set her mug down and stood up. Cautiously. 

“Since you didn’t want that hyphenated business and all,” Veronica elaborated, like she was trying to explain to two six year olds that raisins and grapes are the same things.

“That’s…” Alyssa trailed off, a strange, faraway look on her face.

“That’s a great idea, mom,” Emma finished.

Mrs. Greene looked at the two parents-to-be. They’re so young, Veronica thought to herself. So much awaited them on the road ahead. How she wished she could only show them the joy and spare them the heartache that came with raising children: the sleepless nights, the paralyzing thoughts of making the wrong choices, and the endless depths of worry they would plumb. 

_You’re going to lose your daughter._

Those words, uttered all those years ago by a man who desperately did not want to see her make the wrong choices, had cut through her haze of fear in that high school gym and changed everything.

Veronica considered the couple on the couch again, now talking in hushed tones to each other with smiles on their faces. 

It was in these moments where Veronica could no longer tell the difference between the love she has for Alyssa and for Emma. It was the same - that fierce, illogical force of life that compels a parent to do everything in their power for their child.

“I’ll see you both in the morning. No opening presents without me.”

Veronica placed a kiss on the top of each of the women’s heads on her way out of the living room.

“We would never!”

“Love you, mom. Good night!”

Veronica Greene walked up the stairs feeling lighter. She didn't lose her daughter. She gained another. And those stair treads can suck it.


End file.
